The Best Part of the Chase was the Banter
by meme-asaurus
Summary: Imagine Person A of your OTP telling Person B "Oh, come on. You know you love me," and B responding with "I'd sell you to Satan for one corn chip." Marco/Hekapoo


Marco's legs ached for him to stop running. Mud was soaked up to his underwear. His hoodie provided little shielding from the rain. _I'm going to have to find a decent mode of transportation next time,_ he thought. _No. No next time. This village was plenty of dead end-alleyways. I just need to get her to-NO NO NO NOT AGAIN WHERE DID SHE GO?_

"You're doing nice on your cardio, Marco," an irritatingly familiar voice mocked as Marco felt yet another burning slap on the back of his head. "That's-"

"Fifty-nine thousand four hundred and EIGHT!" Marco finished, drawing his sword and slicing at the end of his sentence. His blade cut nothing but moist air.

"By the gods, chill out flesh-guts," laughed Hekapoo, her voice somehow coming from behind Marco once more. "You're supposed to blow out the flame, not cut me in half." Marco turned back around, and Hekapoo was polite enough to stand still for once. He couldn't remember the last time he got a good look at her face. He wondered if Hekapoo actually took the time to prepare her makeup in the morning, or whatever species she was naturally had eyelashes that long. The mud from the streets managed to dirty up that gown she always wore, so that was evidence to him that her feet actually touched the ground. Speaking of which, the rain got its fair share on the gown as well. Her clothing clung tightly against her curves, stirring something within Marco that he reserved for cold, lonely nights and thoughts of Jackie. He shook away the temptation to move in closer. No, that would scare her off. Instead, he diverted his attention to the ever-persistent flame.

"How's that still burning in the rain?"

Hekapoo gave a one-shoulder shrug. "Can't blow it out if something else already fizzled it, can you now?" She then startled Marco by being the one to step closer.

 _Ah. Another clone. She's got nothing to lose._

"Why do you want the scissors, anyway?"

"What's it matter to you?"

"Nobody gets this far without a good reason," said Hekapoo while shrugging with her other shoulder. Marco could've sworn that her cleavage slipped a little lower.

 _I have to get home. I've got a life to back to. I've got Star. I wouldn't go on magical adventures without the scissors. I need, need,_ _ **need**_ _to go on a second date with-_

"I have a girlfriend," Marco breathed out. He noticed that his legs took a step forward by themselves, maybe three. Hekapoo wasn't backing away.

"Really now? All this for a girl?" chuckled Hekapoo. The laugh reminded Marco of his mother. It was sweet, deep, and something one would let out after hearing an inside joke. "Most want to conquer a planet or two. She must be really worth it." Heckpoo's jokes usually were to belittle Marco, so hearing use a tone so innocent and wholesome was jarring. Well, _almost_ innocent. "What's her name? Star, was it? I've heard of her, she's pretty cool. Lucky girl, lucky girl."

"Jackie," Marco answered, heart in his throat. He commanded his nerves to steel themselves. Balling his hands into fists helped.

"And this Jackie, is she okay with this long-distance relationship you've got?"

 _Ouch._ His body remained rigid, but on the inside, Marco felt himself stagger.

"She doesn't know. Nobody back home knows. I… I guess everyone thinks I'm dead now."

"To be fair Marco," Hekapoo sighed, "you could've given up anytime you wanted."

With Hekapoo's sarcasm returned, Marco feelings were back to his side. "New reason, then: I want to wipe the smirk off that pretty little face of yours."

"Oh, come on. You know you love me," Hekapoo scoffed. To punctuate her words, she got close enough not only for Marco to blow out the flame, but to burn his tongue on it.

Marco's mind raced for a comeback. "I'd sell you to Satan for one corn chip." He couldn't tell when their conversation lowered its volume to whispers. And for years to come, he couldn't remember for the life of him which one of two closed the distance and started kissing the other. He expected Hekapoo's mouth to be burning hot, but to his astonishment, it was like eating a fresh, warm cookie. He never knew that a girl with spikes growing out of her arms could have lips so soft. Her clawed hands reached around a grasped at his back, tearing holes in his hoodie.

Hekapoo was the one the broke away. "Sorry, sorry about that. You must think I'm playing you or something."

"Don't be," Marco found himself saying. He took a moment to think of what to do next and swallow the lump in his throat. "Listen, people are starting to stare. We should head to the inn I'm staying at."

Hekapoo made an exaggerated gesture of stroking her chin in contemplation. "Nah, I think I've tasted enough human for today. Besides, if I stay this close to you-" In a single, practiced motion, she whipped out her scissors and tore open a portal. "-you'll win too easily." Before Marco could even inhale, the portal had closed behind her and he was left standing in the middle of the street.

Marco looked up at the sky. The rain clouds had parted to reveal the moon, glowing red as blood.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, this isn't my OTP, but damn if this ship isn't fun.**


End file.
